


Artístico

by isse



Series: High School through poetry - português [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isse/pseuds/isse
Summary: Jongin sabe como Kyungsoo é. Por isso ele disse a si mesmo para não levar o garoto a sério quando Kyungsoo o beijou naquele banheiro vazio. Ele disse isso a si mesmo.Mas Jongin nunca foi muito bom em seguir os próprios conselhos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história acontece durante o capítulo 11 de 'Tudo que há é poesia'. É bem curtinha, mas eu amei escrever isso daqui. Espero que gostem também!

Jongin limpava seu estômago na privada branca de Yifan, vomitando o resultado de excessivas bebidas. A mão de Kyungsoo alisava suas costas de maneira reconfortante e uniforme enquanto ele respirava fundo, agarrando as bordas do vaso, seu rosto pálido e ofegante.

Jongin fez menção de levantar-se, e as mãos de Kyungsoo dirigiram-se  para a cintura do outro, já que as pernas de Jongin ainda estavam visivelmente bambas. O garoto aproximou-se da pia, querendo limpar sua garganta da acidez que sentia. Ele limpou sua boca com água e enxaguante bucal, repetindo o processo diversas vezes até que ele não sentia mais a acidez, somente a forte menta artificial.

Respirando profundamente, Jongin recostou-se contra a parede e deslizou para o chão o mais rápido possível, suas pernas longas se esticando pelo chão revestido com azulejos. Kyungsoo sentou-se a sua frente, suas costas contra a pia de granito, e por um bom tempo os dois garotos permaneceram em silêncio, trocando olhares e desviando-os.

Jongin olhou para os lábios cheios em forma de coração de Kyungsoo, imaginando com seria beijá-los, mas logo que ele viu que os olhos de Kyungsoo estavam em si, Jongin desviou os próprios, limpando sua garganta e fazendo o som ressoar pelo banheiro.

“Ah, eu bebi demais.” Jongin comentou para si, bagunçando seus cabelos displicentemente.

“É, eu percebi.” Kyungsoo riu de leve.

“Você também bebeu bastante.” Ele ponderou, e Kyungsoo assentiu, sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

“Sim, mas cada um tem seu próprio limite.” O garoto deu de ombros. “Só precisamos saber qual é ele.”

“Você pode falar mais explicitamente sobre meu vômito, se quiser.” Jongin respondeu, um pequeno bico infantil em seus lábios.

Kyungsoo visivelmente riu, sorriso alargando-se mais. Ele balançou sua cabeça, divertindo-se com o comentário e infantilidade do outro.

“Todo mundo já passou do limite em algum momento, Jongin.” Kyungsoo disse, aproximando-se para afagar os cabelos castanhos do mais novo.

Jongin congelou com a inusitada proximidade do outro. A mão de Kyungsoo permanecia estática sobre sua cabeça enquanto outra pousava-se sobre sua coxa, seus olhos encontrando os inquietos de Jongin. Eles se encaravam em silêncio por longos segundos, os sons da festa atravessando com dificuldade a porta trancada.

O garoto moreno percebeu o breve momento em que os olhos grandes de Kyungsoo deixaram seus próprios olhos e fitaram seus lábios. Como de costume, Jongin umidificou seus lábios, lambendo-os em apreensão.

E de repente a boca de Kyungsoo estava sobre a sua.

A mão de Kyungsoo sobre sua cabeça deslizou para sua nuca, pressionando os lábios com mais força. Jongin segurou de leve a cintura do outro enquanto eles se beijavam sem pressa e com cuidado. Quando Kyungsoo mordeu de leve seu lábio inferior, Jongin abriu sua boca, dando espaço para que suas línguas se encontrassem, em um beijo ainda lânguido e calmo.

Aos poucos, Kyungsoo sentou-se no colo de Jongin, que circulou a cintura do outro com mais força, trazendo seus corpos para perto. Kyungsoo segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos, movendo seus lábios ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos acariciavam o rosto macio de Jongin.

Jongin sabe como Kyungsoo é. Por isso ele disse a si mesmo para não levar o garoto a sério quando Kyungsoo o beijou naquele banheiro vazio. Ele disse isso a si mesmo.

Mas Jongin nunca foi muito bom em seguir os próprios conselhos.

Porque Kyungsoo beijava com tanta técnica, mas ao mesmo tempo tanta paixão. Como se ele quisesse fazer daquele beijo uma obra de arte perfeita. E Jongin sentia-se como uma obra inacabada que Kyungsoo esculpia com os lábios. Durante aquele beijo, Jongin sentia-se o suficiente. Ele sentia-se completo.

E por isso, Jongin sentiu um calor subir em seu corpo, um misto de desejo e afeição pelo garoto em seus braços. E mesmo sabendo que ele não devia sentir aquilo, que Kyungsoo era diferente, Jongin não conseguia evitar. Kyungsoo causava tanto nele com um único beijo, nem mesmo sabendo.

Eles se afastaram, mas seus rostos continuavam próximos, respirações quentes fundindo-se no mísero espaço entre eles. Jongin sorriu um pouco ao ver os lábios de Kyungsoo mais vermelhos do que antes.

Jongin checou rapidamente as horas em seu celular, e Kyungsoo franziu suas sobrancelhas em confusão. 2:08.

“Você está duas horas e oito minutos atrasado.” Jongin provocou, referindo-se ao beijo de ano novo e ignorando o celular para focar-se no garoto a sua frente. Kyungsoo sorriu por causa de suas palavras.

“Antes tarde do que nunca.” Ele falou., dando levemente de ombros.

“Feliz 2017.” Jongin disse, dando pequenas risadas.

“Feliz 2017.” Kyungsoo repetiu, seus lábios quase sobre os de Jongin.

Ele roçou seus lábios sobre os Jongin, provocando o garoto aos poucos, até que Jongin começou a beijá-lo com mais força do que antes, explorando sua boca enquanto Kyungsoo respondia daquela maneira única, cheio de toques e línguas e obras de arte.


End file.
